


Healing Touch

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Healing Touch

Touch starved. Skin hunger. Touch deprived. Different shrinks had called Bucky all of those over the years and even if it made him scowl everything he didn’t suspect they were wrong. 

When Bucky was young he was always a tactile person. He hugged his mother and sisters frequently. He was free with his touch and affection when dames allowed it. He hugged Steve, held him and guided his breathing when he needed it. Bucky didn’t think much of it back then and probably wouldn’t have today either if his therapists hadn’t asked him about it. 

Then for decades the only touch Bucky had known had been to inflict pain, to restrain him, improve or control him. Those decades had changed him, made him shy away from people, flinch when he was touched. None of that meant he hadn’t still craved it. 

Steve was the first he allowed close. Hugs and pads. Truthfully Steve was a huge golden retriever and he didn’t think much of the affection he showed his best friend. Bucky didn’t want to turn him away. 

She was more careful. She understood, so the squeezes of his arm, hugs, and ruffling of his hair was gradual. Just like Sam’s hugs and pads on his back. Sam might not have been through what Bucky had, but somehow he knew. Just like he knew it would have been good for Bucky to volunteer at the Vets center with him. Of course, Bucky had been grumpy back then and hadn’t wanted to go. Sam had practically dragged him there, which Bucky today was eternally grateful for. 

If it hadn’t been for Sam’s stubbornness Bucky would never have met you, his beautiful wife. Becca, Sammy, and Stevie wouldn’t have been born and Bucky would never have gotten the life he back then thought he had never deserved. 

Much had changed since then, but one thing hadn’t. Bucky still leaned into your touch, almost purring when you ran your fingers through his hair. His skin still burned needing the affection of his children, hugging them close, cuddling with them as he read to them at night. 

No matter how much time passed, Bucky knew he would never get enough of the loving touch of his wife, his children, and friends. It was touch that had started his road to recovery and each touch continued to heal him a little more with every hug and show of affection. 


End file.
